Por siempre
by luna-chan143
Summary: Marceline perdió la memoria, pero Simón esta decidido a ayudarla a recordar aun que tenga que pasar por encima de su mejor amigo que también esta enamorado de ella. (secuela de recuerdame)
1. Chapter 1

_**Para siempre.**_

_**Capitulo: 1 **_

_**En blanco**_**.**

**Enjoy:**

…._**LC**_…

La reciente ignorancia de Marceline ante la presencia de todos sus amigos presentes en la habitación empeoro la preocupación de todos en la habitación.

—Marceline…son tu primo y tus amigos.

La pelinegra volteo a ver a Gumball.

—Yo…yo no lo recuerdo.

Marshall se le acercó.

—Soy yo Marcy, tu primo Marshall Lee…

Despacio con calma Marceline estiro su mano para tocar a su primo pero se detuvo cuando un pequeño destello apareció en el oscuro hueco que eran sus recuerdos.

—Marshall…

El asintio mientras la abrazaba contento de no haberla perdido.

—Si soy yo…

La siguiente en acercarse fue Fionna que le sonrió a su amiga.

—Ella es Fionna, ¿la recuerdas?, la amiga más parlanchina que has tenido. —dijo Marshall.

—Y a Ash, míralo…lo recuerdas…

Se tocó la cabeza cuando una punzada dolorosa casi la hizo empujar al chico frente a ella, para apartar esos pensamientos confusos que eran como un panal de abejas.

—Marshall, no hay que atosigarla. Acaba de despertar de un coma…

Gumball saco de su bata una pequeña lámpara con la que se puso a examinar los reflejos de Marceline.

—Qué extraño…ella está bien, pero…

Tomando su mano atrajo su atención.

—Marceline…cuál es tu apellido…

Con esfuerzo se puso a pensar. Ella estaba tan confundida, ella solo podía recordar la oscuridad y las suplicas desesperadas.

—Abadeer… ¿no es así?

El pelirosa asintio.

— ¿Y sabes quién soy? —pregunto con un pequeño brillo de esperanza.

—No…no lo sé…

Bajando la cabeza el medico dio un suspiro.

—Está bien…tranquila…

Dio unos pasos lejos y sutilmente les pidió a todos que salieran con el afuera, pero Simon se acercó a ella.

—Marcy, soy Simon, ¿me recuerdas?

Dando un respingo Marceline lo miro por un buen rato pero al final simplemente bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—No, lo siento…

El castaño negó.

—Soy Simon…vamos Marceline… ¡tienes que recordar!

Asustada se pegó a la cabecera de la cama.

—Yo no sé quién eres…yo no te recuerdo…—susurro mientras miro suplicante al pelirosa que sin pensarlo puso su mano en el hombro del castaño.

—Simon, déjala tranquila.

— ¡No te entrometas en esto!

Gumball frunció el ceño.

—Voy a llamar a seguridad, así que cálmate.

Ambos se miraron furiosos. Marceline se dio cuenta que estaban a punto de comenzar a pelear y de repente soltó un grito deteniéndolos.

—Por favor no peleen.

Ash fue a detener a Simon, mientras Marshall hacía lo propio con Gumball.

—Gumball tienes que revisarla, nosotros iremos afuera a esperar.

Después de sacar a la fuerza al castaño Gumball dio un suspiro. No le gustaba pelear con su amigo, pero para él Marceline era muy importante.

—Todo es mi culpa…

Se tensó cuando escucho la condena cargada de dolor y tristeza que Marceline se dio a sí misma. Ella ahora sonaba como una niña débil y asustadiza, la reina vampiro que tanto dolor causo al parecer había desaparecido.

—No es culpa de nadien Marceline, todos estamos muy nerviosos.

Se fue a sentar junto a ella.

—Estuviste dos años dormida…yo…todos estábamos muy preocupados.

— ¡Dos años! —grito ella exaltada. En su opinión fueron como solo unos segundos.

—Fue toda una sorpresa que despertaras justamente hoy

Marceline levanto una ceja.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto confundida.

—Bueno hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Gumball miro hacia el grupo fuera de la habitación.

—Por eso ellos estaban aquí. —dijo mientras estaba buscando algo en los bolsillos de su bata.

—Oh, ya veo.

Hizo una mueca de tristeza. Ellos parecían tan buenos y ella simplemente los olvido.

—No te pongas triste, ya recobraras tus recuerdos.

Atraída por el brillo de la joya en la caja de terciopelo purpura que el pelirosa le ofrecía lo miro sin entender.

—Es un obsequio.

Miro el dije de rosa.

—Yo tengo un tatuaje como ese en mi tobillo…

Soltando una risa Gumball saco la larga cadena de la caja que dejo caer sobre la cama.

—Vez ya estás en buen camino. —mascullo posicionándose a su espalda para poder ponerle el collar.

—Sabes, de verdad me gustaría poder recordar quien eres.

Toco el dije con sus dedos.

—Siento que…yo…

Se tensó.

—Por supuesto que tonta…tú eres mi novio…

Gumball se quedó de piedra.

—Eso explica porque solo puedo recordarte…

Cerró los ojos.

—Tú estabas una noche aquí…leyéndome algo…

Volviendo a sentarse junto a ella asintio.

—Mi ensayo final…con el que me gradué de la escuela de medicina —le dijo recordando esa noche cuando después de leerle su escrito le rogo por una señal de que lo estaba escuchando y ella entro en crisis. Esa noche sintió que se le escapaba entre los dedos mientras el intentaba estabilizarla.

—Fueron horas…muy duras…—susurro bajo mientras la miro y entonces sonrió levemente, el salvarla la primera vez lo lleno de gloria frente a los doctores que dejaron de verlo como un pasante para verlo como un medico importante para el hospital.

—Tú eres…

—Gumball—dijo poniéndole la mano en la mejilla mirándola con tanto cariño que era obvio que no le diría la verdad de quien era.

….**LC**…

Afuera en el pasillo Simon finalmente recobro la compostura para alivio de sus amigos que lejos de estar tristes, estaban contentos.

—Hay que avisar a sus padres —dijo Marshall a lo que Fionna a su lado asintio.

—Estarán tan felices.

Ash asintio con una sonrisa.

— ¿El doctor Sweet? —pregunto una enfermera que apareció de repente.

—Él está algo…ocupado.

Después de asomarse la enfermera hizo una exclamación de sorpresa antes de irse gritando sobre el milagro que acababa de suceder a la novia del joven doctor. Simon por supuesto que frunció el ceño pero apenas sintió la mirada de Betty sobre él, sustituyo su mueca por una sonrisa débil.

—Bueno…esto es…—comenzó Fionna riendo nerviosa.

—Inesperado. —termino Bonnibel cruzándose de brazos. Su hermano ni siquiera había reconocido su presencia.

—Pero vengan, déjenme abrazarlos.

Fionna saludo con entusiasmo a ambos.

— ¿Cuando llegaron? —pregunto sonriendo aun.

—Hoy. —contesto la pelinaranga extendiendo la mano.

—Soy Betty, una vieja amiga de Simon y Marceline mucho gusto.

—Igualmente. —mirándola con curiosidad Fionna dijo devolviéndole el saludo.

—Por qué…no vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería— Marshall sugirió mientras se acercaba a su hasta ahora novia.

—Es verdad vallamos.

Mientras el grupo se iba para la cafetería, una mujer rubia miraba con una ceja levantada a cada una de las personas antes de irse a donde las demás enfermeras conversaban.

—Jennifer hasta que llegas.

Dejando las cajas que cargaba en el escritorio Jennifer miro a su compañera con curiosidad.

— ¿Paso algo?

—Que no te has enterado, la novia del doctor Sweet despertó.

Ella amplio sus ojos.

—De verdad. —dijo sin mucha emoción. Ella desde el primer día que comenzó a laborar aquí se había enamorado del amable y galante doctor, había intentado coquetearle, pero el simplemente la ignoraba.

Por mucho tiempo se preguntó por qué su falta de interés y hasta había pensado en tantas descabelladas respuestas, pero al final después de verlo besar en la frente a la joven en coma , supo que él ya estaba enamorado.

—Qué bueno por el…

La enfermera asintio con una sonrisa.

—No me sorprende que lo que guardaba en esa cajita de terciopelo fuera un anillo.

Frunciendo el ceño se alejó de ellas para hacer cualquier cosa que la hiciera mantener la mente ocupada.

…_**LC**_…

Para cuando callo la tarde Hudson entro al hospital junto con su ex esposa. Ambos estaban más que felices cuando se enteraron de la noticia de que su hija por fin había despertado.

Ellos habían dejado los reproches atrás junto con las malas experiencias. Ambos habían llevado su relación antes tormentosa a un intercambio más cordial.

—Mama…papa…

Marceline miro con confusión a sus padres.

—Oh, hija que bueno que estas bien. —susurro Ann mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hija.

—Nos tenías tan preocupados.

Hudson también se acercó a donde estaba Gumball revisando un montón de papeles en sus manos.

—Buen trabajo muchacho.

Le dio una felicitación sincera con una sutil palmada en el hombro.

—Bueno…señor Abadeer, hay algo que debería saber.

El abogado levanto una ceja.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Gumball hizo una mueca seria.

—Ella tiene…amnesia.

Ann se tensó.

— ¿Que tan grave es? —pregunto mirando la cara sin expresión de su hija.

—Aún no sabemos…no sin los resultados de los exámenes.

Hudson asintio.

—Ella solo recuerda a su familia…

Marceline bajo la mirada apenada por no ser capaz de reconocer a las demás personas que al parecer también estaban muy preocupadas por ella.

—Eso no importa, nuestra pequeña está aquí con nosotros…eso es lo más esencial.

Mientras los padres de la pelinegra estaban en la habitación, Gumball salió un momento para tomar algo de aire. La emoción del reciente milagro lo había agobiado con preguntas que ahora más que nunca pesaban en su conciencia.

Debía de haberle dicho la verdad de quien era el en realidad. Pero algo en su interior cello su boca sin que le importara que con su egoísmo hacia sufrir a su mejor amigo.

—Gumball…

Con la mano en la perilla, el pelirosa se detuvo para mirar a su hermana.

— ¿Ya podemos hablar?

Suspirando Gumball asintio. Dos años estuvo ignorando a su hermana y sus disculpas falsas, ahora no quedaba otra más que afrontarla.

—Gumball…papa y mama saben de tus hazañas en este hospital y me pidieron que te diera esto como obsequio tardío de graduación.

Metió la mano en el bolcillo de su abrigo y saco una caja larga de plástico plateado.

—Es la pluma del abuelo.

Mirando la pluma color rojo vino con detalles en dorado Gumball sonrió levemente cuando recordó al hombre mayor sentado en su escritorio llenando montones de libros con sus descubrimientos médicos.

Él era Vincent Sweet, su ejemplo a seguir.

—Yo…yo no la merezco.

Bonnibel negó.

—Te vi salvando a Marceline, tu si te mereces esto. El abuelo estaría tan orgulloso.

Gumball se guardó la pluma en los bolsillos de su bata.

—Me permites darte un abrazo…hermano…

Él se resistía pero finalmente termino aceptando. Ella era su hermana después de todo, los errores y las mentiras ahora no importaban al mismo grado que lo fueron en estos dos años.

—Te extrañe tanto…

Susurraron ambos.

—Yo también. —respondió ella sonriendo feliz de que por primera vez desde que paso lo que paso él no la miraba con odio y resentimiento.

….**LC**…

_Marceline pov:_

_Mirando por la ventana me pongo a pensar como la mayor parte del tiempo desde que estoy aquí. Son tantas personas las que vi en la habitación, y ningún nombre viene a mi cabeza más que el de mi primo._

_Pero el chico que creció a mi lado como un hermano, era apenas un niño. No un joven, como este vestido de traje frente mío._

—_Marcy…_

_El sonido de esa voz sonaba tan familiar._

—_Marcy…_

_Me di la vuelta y me topé con ese chico castaño de hace un rato._

—_Oh…hola… ¿he?_

_Sonriendo apenas se acercó más adonde estaba sentada junto a la ventana._

—_Simon…Simon Petrikov…_

_Levantando una ceja lo mire directamente a los ojos._

—_Yo…te conozco._

_Miles de recuerdos se agolparon en mi conciencia apenas el me mira con la esperanza descrita en sus ojos color negro._

_Puedo escuchar su voz, él me llama de una manera tan cariñosa. Es como un eco que juega en mi cabeza._

_¡Marcy!_

_Fin pov _

Marceline amplio sus ojos. Recordaba esa voz, era Ricardio.

— ¡No! — grita huyendo de su toque.

—Marceline…

Simon la mira herido por un momento.

—Soy yo…Simon. —repite estirando su mano intentando llegar a la pelinegra que comienza a sacudirse como si intentara alegarse de algún mal pensamiento.

—Marcy…por favor.

Lanzando las manos fuera de su rostro ella lo mira molesta.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así…nunca.

Simon hizo una mueca por su repentina explosión. Él siempre la había llamado de esa manera aun cuando le dijo que no le gustaba, pero lejos de una reprimenda jamás había provocado esta expresión de terror.

—Así me llamaba…él…

El castaño levanto su mano una vez más tratando de calmarla.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? —pregunto Jennifer después de entrar en la habitación. — Se supone que nadien debe de molestarla.

Le dio un vistazo a la pelinegra alterada y sin pensarlo salió a llamar a Gumball quien no tardó en llegar corriendo.

— ¿Que paso? —pregunto caminando con rapidez hacia Marceline.

—No losé.

Jennifer le dio una mirada a Simon.

—Marceline—llamo el pelirosa tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella no dejaba que ni siquiera él se le acercara. Ella continuaba a murmurar cosas sin sentido.

—Jennifer sácalo de aquí…

La enfermera se quedó mirándolo por un rato.

—Si…si

Girándose a ver al castaño intento hacerlo salir. Algo difícil cuando él estaba poniendo resistencia.

—Por favor, tienes que salir. —mascullo jalando del brazo a Simon.

—Ella estará bien…

Registrando apenas las palabras de Jennifer, Simon asintio.

—Vamos.

Gumball miro de reojo a ambos. El castaño se estaba convirtiendo en un impedimento para la recuperación de Marceline, él estaba tan desesperado por asegurarse de que la pelinegra lo recordara que no se detenía a meditar que había cosas que ella no quería rememorar.

—Él…él quiere hacerme daño…

Regresando a verla intento calmarla.

—No hay nadien aquí que quiera lastimarte. —dijo tomándola por los hombros.

—No, él está buscándome…

Mirándolo a los ojos de un momento a otro lo abrazo.

—Ricardio…

Con las manos levantadas Gumball la miro confundido.

— ¿Recuerdas a Ricardio?

—Él…él… ¿está aquí?

Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados en busca del temido pelirrojo.

—No, él está en la cárcel. —respondió Gumball apartándola suavemente de su lado.

— ¿En la cárcel?, ¿por qué?

—Él te lastimo…

Mirando al doctor con una expresión en blanco, Marceline se quedó callada.

— ¿Que me hizo?

Gumball bajo la mirada.

—Marceline…deberías descansar un poco…

Ella negó.

—No…dime que hizo. —exigió apretando los puños.

—Te secuestro…

Las imágenes y las voces regresaron. Ella recordaba apenas lo que paso.

—Ahora, tienes que descasar.

La empujo en la cama y ella después de un rato giro la cabeza y miro por la ventana al castaño afuera de su habitación. ¿Porque su solo presencia le recordaba a Ricardio?, se preguntó dando un suspiro.

….._**LC**_…

Lazando un suspiro Simon camino de regreso a la sala de espera donde había visto que estaba Betty esperando. Ella estaba tan emocionada por ir a ver a su tía y él solo la había hecho perder el tiempo aquí.

— ¿Está todo bien? —pregunto Bonnibel saliendo de repente.

—Si…solo…quiero irme a casa.

Caminando a su lado ella sonrió.

—Tranquilo…ella ya te recordara…

Suspirando Simon negó.

—Ya no estoy tan seguro.

Después de buscar a Betty los tres salieron del hospital y mientras iban en el auto que Bonnibel tomo de su hermano, ella decidió que lo mejor para todos seria que le contara sobre el pequeño secreto que Ricardio le confió antes de ir a prisión.

—Simon…tengo algo que decirte…

…._**LC**_…

_**Hooooola mis queridos lectores soy yo de nuevo, tal y como se los prometí con la secuela de "Recuérdame". Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado. No me gusta tener que hacer sufrir al pobre de Simon, pero como una fanática del drama y el romance no puedo evitarlo. XD **_

_**Pero bueno no lo hare sufrir por mucho tiempo, así que fans del Simoline no me odien ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Para siempre.**_

_**Capitulo: 2**_

_**Mentiras útiles.**_

_**Enjoy:**_

…Lc…

Simon miro a Bonnibel expectante. La manera en que anuncio eso tan importante que tenía que decirle encendió focos rojos de advertencia.

–Es algo delicado que me conto Ricardio antes de que lo arrestaran…

El castaño suspiro. ¿Por qué el fantasma de Ricardio aun rondaba en sus vidas? , se preguntaba mientras detenía el auto junto a la tienda de antigüedades.

– ¿Tu sabes por qué se obsesiono tanto con Marceline? –pregunto ella apenas Betty saliera corriendo del auto hacia la entrada de la tienda.

–No, no lo sé…

La pelirosa dio un suspiro.

–Marceline… ella… Simon ella mato a alguien…

Él se giró a mirarla.

–No. –dijo mirándola molesto. –No vuelvas a decirlo.

Bonnibel se inmuto por la mirada del castaño.

–Simon tienes que aceptar la verdad.

Poniéndole su mano en las suyas tensas sobre el volante del auto de su hermano. Bonnibel apretó un poco.

–Ella no es lo que esperabas.

Anhelando que esto fuera una más de sus mentiras salió del auto y se unió a la pelinaranga que aún no se atrevía a tocar el timbre mientras la pelirosa salió detrás suyo intentando manipularlo ahora que parecía tan vulnerable.

–Simon… tienes que…

El levanto su mano.

–No… no ahora…–susurro tocando fuerte el cristal de la puerta llamando la atención de Lucy quien estaba de lo más entretenida organizando un montón de viejas piezas parte de un juego de té.

–Oh, por dios… Simon…

Rápidamente lo abrazo con fuerza.

–Que sorpresa– dijo Lucy haciéndose un lado para que las compañeras de su sobrino pasaran dentro de la tienda que en más de dos años no había cambiado mucho.

–Por qué no me avisaste para pasar por ti al hospital.

Lo miro con nostalgia.

–Por qué me imagino que pasaste por ahí.

Simon asintio.

–Lo hice… la vi tía… hable con ella.

Tapándose la boca para ahogar su exclamación de pura sorpresa Lucy abrazo a su sobrino para felicitarlo por la nueva y buena noticia, pero él no parecía muy contento.

– ¿Que paso?, pensé que estarías más que contento.

El castaño suspiro mientras se apartaba para ir por sus maletas.

–Ella no está bien, tía ella no recuerda nada…

Otro sonido horrorizado vino desde su madre que recién aparecía de entre la cortina de cuencas de vidrio.

–Como que no recuerda nada.

Simon asintio.

–Perdió la memoria –platico a su madre que inmediatamente fue a consolarlo. Su pobre pequeño que sufría por no poder encontrar a su querida amiga de la infancia volvía a sufrir ahora con esta tragedia.

–Oh, hijo lo siento tanto… ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar?

Negó con tristeza.

–No mama.

Jalando su maleta con el miro a todos.

–Quiero estar solo…

Su madre asintio.

–Claro Simon. –susurro está viendo a su hijo irse hacia la planta alta.

…..LC…

En el hospital las cosas se habían calmado de nuevo. Marceline había tenido una pesadilla y ahora Gumball pasaba su mano una y otra vez por la espalda de Marceline que con todas sus fuerzas intentaba quedarse despierta.

No quería cerrar los ojos porque en sus sueños lo veía, a él, a ese hombre que había dañado tanto su vida, Ricardio Heartfill el único vestigio de su pasado que le hacía honor a ese refrán de _"yerba mala nunca muere"_

Era como una maldición que se aferraba a ella aun en este momento cuando su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

– ¿Gumball quien era ese chico? – pregunto levantando la mirada hacia él.

–Simon… un buen amigo tuyo…

Recargo su cabeza en su hombro. ¿Porque su nombre lo ligaba tanto a la presencia despreciable de Ricardio?

– ¿Marceline?

–Hum.

–Deberías dormir un poco.

Negó.

–No quiero.

Gumball frunció el ceño.

–Vamos es tarde.

Ella se apartó para mirarlo aprensiva.

–No quiero dormir. –repitió empujándose más cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

–Marceline, tienes que dormir.

Ella hizo un puchero.

–Bien entonces vete tú a dormir.

Gumball se levantó.

–Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. – dijo acomodando mejor las almohadas detrás de la pelinegra.

–Sí, si, por que mi padre te obligo a ser mi doctor.

El negó.

–No es por eso y lo sabes.

Sin creerle se arrogo en la cama y le dio la espala.

–Lo que diga… doctor...

Suspirando con cansancio se dirigió al otro lado de la cama.

–Marceline. –llamo sintiéndose culpable por ser tan brusco con ella. Pero la reina vampiro en ningún momento respondió, ella se estaba fingiendo dormida.

–Bueno…nos vemos mañana.

Continúo sin respuesta.

–Ok…

Depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla salió después hacia su oficina donde podría dormir en la camilla.

…..LC…

_Flash back:_

_Caminando aburrida estaba Marceline esperando que su padre terminara de hablar con su nuevo cliente. Hace más de dos semanas que había dejado el internado para pasársela yendo y viniendo entre su padre y madre._

_Su custodia aún no estaba asignada, pero ella estaba más que segura que su padre terminaría reclamándola. El después de todo era un abogado de renombre con buenas amistades en la corte familiar._

– _¡Hey fíjate donde pisas!_

_Miro hacia abajo el chico sentado entre las macetas._

–_Oh, tu puedes quitarte de mi camino._

_El pelirrojo no mayor que ella se puso de pie._

– _¡Esta es mi casa!_

_Marceline rio._

–_Y eso que me importa, solo quítate de mi camino._

_En ese momento él la jalo con fuerza._

– _¡Te enseñare a respetarme!_

_Fin flash back_

Un ruido la hizo levantarse con rapidez de la cama.

–Oh, lo siento…

La enfermera se giró a mirarla.

–No quería despertarla pero pensé que le gustaría salir a tomar un poco de sol.

Marceline asintio. Necesitaba ver el cielo y percibir más que el olor a desinfectante y medicina que flotaba en el ambiente.

–Sí, creo que lo hare.

Echando a un lado las sabanas se levantó sobre sus piernas temblorosas que protestaron tras tanto tiempo sin acción.

–Puedo ayudarla si prefiere. –dijo la enfermera lista para ir a buscar una silla de ruedas pero Marceline negó.

–Yo puedo sola. Además es necesario para mis músculos.

La enfermera sonrió mientras le pasaba una bata para que pudiera cubrirse.

–Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.

La pelinegra asintio hacia la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación.

…Lc…

Mientras tanto en una zona del hospital todos los médicos estaban vuelto locos buscando a uno de sus pequeños pacientes. Uno de los niños que había traído el orfanato a causa de un intenso dolor estomacal.

Todos los pediatras buscaban desesperados sin saber que dicho niño había caminado hasta la zona de cuidados intensivos hasta el solario donde no había más que un par de pacientes que aprovecharon el día para salir a ver hacia la ciudad.

Entre ellos estaba Marceline que encontró interesante ver la gran ciudad. Ella no sabía precisar cada una de las direcciones pero estaba más que segura que recordaba algunas.

_Marceline pov:_

_Tocando los cristales suspiro. Siento que me estoy perdiendo algo muy importante en mi vida, pero no se precisar de qué se trata._

_Gumball dice que no debería de forzarme tanto pero quiero saber más que la dirección donde estaba mi casa y la escuela, quería recordar que paso antes de que me dispararan y entrara en el limbo._

_Escucho el sonido de unos sollozos y extrañado volteo hacia las plantas donde puedo ver una mata de cabello negro._

–_Hola…_

_El niño no mayor de seis años se tensa y se gira a verme mientras talla frenéticamente sus ojos verdes._

– _¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué lloras?_

_Empieza a negar._

–_No estoy llorando…_

_Sintiéndome mal por él me arrodillo en el suelo junto a él._

– _¿Te sientes mal?, ¿quieres que llame a alguien?–continuo a preguntar de tocarlo pero él se aparta._

– _¡Marceline!_

_Sorprendida por el llamado me giro a ver a quien acababa de entrar._

–_Gumball…_

_Dando dos grandes zancadas el me lleva a sus brazos donde me abraza con fuerza._

–_Oh, dios estaba tan preocupado…– susurra con la cara enterrada en mi cabello._

– _¿Por qué saliste?_

_Aun descoordinada por su abrazo lo mire a los ojos. El ayer parecía molesto conmigo._

–_Por que quería._

_El dio un sobresalto por mi tono hostil._

–_Marceline, pudiste lastimarte._

_Bajando a mis pies suspiro._

–_No es para tanto, yo no soy una bebe._ _–mascullo dando unos pasos atrás._

–_Lo sé pero Marcy…_

_Captando mi expresión se retracta._

–_Marceline, por favor hazme caso, yo soy tu médico._

_Negué. Por qué no me dejaba ir e intentar redescubrir mi vida._

– _¡Bueno tal vez no necesito tu ayuda más!_

_Un silencio casi sepultural lleno el ambiente y yo sentí mi corazón apretujarse un poco. _

–_Bueno… ¡yo no quiero ayudar a una mujer odiosa como tú!_

– _¡Bien entonces no lo hagas!_

_Me giro a fulminarlo con la mirada._

– _¡Entonces vete!_

_Apreté mis puños y camine hacia donde estaba la puerta._

– _¡Me iré del hospital!_

_Lejos de la reacción que esperaba él se mantuvo hay donde estaba cruzado de brazos._

– _¡Bien!, ¡vete no te quiero aquí más!_

_Fin pov._

Mal entendiendo sus palabras ella tomo la perilla y salió sollozando. Esto claro termino por romper la fachada del pelirosa que con preocupación vio que efectivamente ella iba a salir del hospital descalza con nada más que una bata y un sencillo pijama.

–Bien entonces si no me quieres… ¡jamás quiero verte de nuevo!

Uno, dos, tres segundos después el salió corriendo tras ella y ya en la salida la alcanzo. Pero ella no quería hablar, el había sido muy claro.

–Aléjate, yo no quiero ser más un estorbo.

El negó cerrando la brecha entre ellos aventurándose a besarla aun en contra de su voluntad.

–No lo eres Marceline… no para mí. – Susurro apartándose después para mirarla con cariño. –Te amo.

Ampliando sus ojos miro hacia la puerta donde la multitud de personas que antes estuvieron en su habitación. Se suponía que debía de sentir algo pero entonces nada… ella no sentía nada después de escuchar la confesión de gumball.

–Wow…

Finn miro con orgullo a su amigo. Esto era como en los dramas de la televisión.

–Simon...

Todos voltearon a ver al castaño caminar lejos de la pareja. Si definitivamente esto era como el los dramas, pensó Finn junto a flama.

–Creo que venimos en mal momento– susurro la pelinaranga tirando de la manga de su camisa.

–Tranquilos eso siempre pasa.

Fionna camino hacia la pareja.

–Valla ya estas levantada, que bueno. –dijo a la pelinegra quien le sonrió con amabilidad.

– ¿Me imagino que ya la darás de alta?

Gumball soltó a Marceline y miro a su amiga que estaba haciendo los ojos de cachorro.

–Vamos… ella seguramente quiere ir y pasear por la ciudad.

Marceline entonces asintio.

–Sí, Gumball por favor…

El pelirosa se vio atacado por dos flancos.

–Pero… hace un día que acabas de despertar…

Marshall se acercó para apoyar al pelirosa que en estos dos años se había vuelto de un rival a un buen amigo.

–Él tiene razón, ¿Marceline de verdad te sientes tan bien como para salir?

Ella miro a su primo.

–Claro que sí. –respondió optimista como antes nunca se le había visto.

–Bueno… entonces tú tienes la última palabra Sweet…

Gumball suspiro con resignación.

–Está bien, veré que puedo hacer.

Dando un grito de alegría Marceline lo abrazo.

–Gracias Gumball.

Riendo asintio mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

–Qué extraño–susurro Finn mirando a Marceline– Ella no parece ser la reina vampiro que recuerdo.

Flama y Fionna asintieron de acuerdo con la afirmación del rubio.

–Bueno eso es difícil de explicar.

Ahora era Marshall quien atraía todas las miradas.

–Ella perdió la memoria hasta el punto cuando estaba en el internado, ella solía ser de esta manera cuando niña.

Betty que también había venido asintio.

–Es verdad ella de niña era muy optimista.

Finn y flama se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ellos no se podían imaginar a Marceline de esa manera.

–Eso es una sorpresa. –susurro Fionna sonriendo de lado a lado.

–Asusta de alguna manera. – Ash se quejó cruzándose de brazos. El comenzaba a extrañar a la chica que lo golpeaba a veces solo por diversión.

– ¡Escuche eso!

Inconscientemente Marshall y Ash se tensaron. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su líder de siempre regresara.

….Lc…

Simon por su lado estaba aún de mal genio. No sabía qué hacer para enfriar su ira, él quería ir y golpear a Gumball pero no podía.

"_Simon ella mato a un tipo"_

A mitad del pasillo desierto se detuvo.

_Flash back:_

–_Simon tienes que tener eso en cuenta, ella dejo de ser la Marcy de la que te enamoraste._

_Simon desde su cama volteo a ver a Bonnibel._

–_No creeré eso hasta que vea las respectivas pruebas._ _– dijo dejando sobre la mesa junto a su cama la caja cuadrada de terciopelo negro._

–_Pero y si la verdad es peor…_

_Fin flash back._

Mirando por la ventana suspiro. ¿De verdad aceptaría a marceline aun después de enterarse de toda la verdad sobre su relación con Ricardio?, se preguntó mientras se acercó dicho cristal.

– ¿Quién es él? – pregunto un chico rubio desde un auto negro con un par de binoculares pegados en los ojos color azul intenso.

–Un amigo de la reina vampiro. –El hombre vestido de traje de pie en la calle respondió a su jefe.

–Oh, enserio…

Bajando sus binoculares el joven se reclino en el sofá de cuero de su lujoso auto.

–Qué raro no veo a Heartfill por aquí.

–Que ya no lo recuerda, él está arrestado en una clínica de desintoxicación.

Mirando a su sirviente asintio con una sonrisa alegre.

–Es verdad, lo olvide. –dijo rascando su cabello. –ese Ricardio y su adicción, le dije que no lo llevaría a ningún lado bueno, ¿oh no se lo dije Robert?

–Si lo hizo señor Luxort…

Robert abrió la puerta del auto.

–Bueno hay que irnos.

Cerrando la ventana polarizada en negro el nuevo personaje saco de su chaqueta un par de lentes negros de sol.

–Recuerda que aún hay mucho que hacer antes de llamar a los invitados.

Dándole un último vistazo a el castaño el sonrió mientras su auto se alejaba bajo la mirada curiosa del castaño que hizo bien en sospechar.

-Marceline pov-

Había sido algo bueno que vinieran a visitarme, de esta manera podría recordar pasajes de mi vida. Todos ellos me contaron cosas que al parecer había hecho.

Al parecer yo estaba estudiando para convertirme en médico y había estudiado en la preparatoria pública de "Ooo"

–Creo que recuerdo un poco.

Cerré los ojos y entonces "¡hey dulce tonto!"

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Marshall a mi lado.

–Oh, nada…

Todos me dieron una mirada preocupada.

–De verdad estoy bien.

Mire a mi primo y luego a Fionna. Ellos parecían tan enamorados.

–Pero cuéntenme, ¿qué fue de su vida en estos años?

Fionna comenzó.

–Bueno… Flama y Finn son novios…

La pelinaranga se sonrojo sutilmente.

–Ash y Marshall trabajan con tu padre.

Ambos chicos me sonrieron.

–Enserio…

Fionna asintio.

–Ah, y Simon es un famoso arqueólogo.

Como si fuera su señal Simon entro a la habitación.

– ¿No es así Simon?

El castaño levanto una ceja.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Que ahora eres un arqueólogo.

Mirándome de soslayo asintio.

–Vez toda hemos cambiado mucho. –mascullo Fionna tomando la mano de Marshall.

Fin pov.

Betty que había estado viendo a Simon mirar a Marceline noto que aun sostenía en las manos la misma caja de terciopelo que tanto cuidaba.

-Betty pov-

Pobre de Simon tan ilusionado que estaba antes de llegar a "Ooo" y tanto que había trabajado para encontrar ese regalo que anhelaba entregarle a Marceline.

Me dolía admitirlo pero su amor a un parecía tan fuerte como en el internado. Yo si estuve enamorada de niña de Simon y hasta creo que aún lo estoy, porque me duele verlo sufrir.

–Por cierto Simon aún tiene un presente que entregar.

El me miro sorprendido.

– ¿No es así? –pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Es cierto.

Camina hasta donde estaba Marceline sentada bajo la custodia de Gumball.

–Toma.

Sonrojada ella mira la caja que él puso en sus manos. Nadien sabía de qué clase de regalo se trataba y para ser honesta me moría por ver de qué se trataba.

Fin pov

Marceline abrió delicadamente la caja y descubrió en su interior un pequeño añillo de metal. Con los ojos amplios volteo a ver a Simon.

–No…puede ser…

Gumball miro hacia abajo. Por qué esa baratija parecía haber despertado un recuerdo en Marceline.

–Esto solía ser tuyo.

Sacando la pequeña joya Marceline sonrió. Los recuerdos de aquel día en un centro comercial después de una pequeña excursión eran tan claros que aun podía percibir el olor a goma de mascar.

–Es verdad… es muy pequeño.

En ese momento levanto la cara para cumplir con sus ojos, y justo en ese momento un sentimiento familiar se encendió en su corazón. Una emoción que parecía estar intacta aun cuando su mente era un vacío deprimente.

Pero inmediatamente hizo a un lado esa emoción que también traía un incómodo dolor.

–Gracias.

Simon asintio para después darle una mirada hostil al pelirosa.

–Pero bueno hay que apresurarse– Gumball dijo a Marceline quien asintio con una sonrisa de felicidad. El había cumplido su promesa y hoy podía regresar a su casa… ¡su casa!, ese lugar que se moría por ver ahora más que nunca.

–Si…

Con la ayuda de Fionna empaco las pocas pertenencias que tenía en el hospital y esa tarde salió a la calle donde mientras esperaba que Gumball trajera el auto suspiro sintiéndose libre por primera vez. Tal vez sonaría extraño pero cuando estaba en coma a veces podía escuchar cada conversación e intentaba moverse, pero lamentablemente siempre fallaba.

–No puedo creer que pasaran dos años…bien me parecen solo días.

Fionna rio.

–Lo sé, todos estuvimos tan preocupados.

Miro hacia el auto color rojo y sonrió. Entre todos el único que se aferró a la esperanza fue Gumball.

–Ni siquiera Gumball fue capaz de desprenderse de tu lado…

Marceline suspiro. Ojalá pudiera en este momento encontrar los respectivos sentimientos para corresponder a sus sentimientos y sacrificios, ahora más que nunca se sentía confundida.

–Fionna… de donde me conoce Simon…

La rubia miro a su amiga.

– ¿Qué quieres saber? –pregunto pendiente de que el pelirosa no se acercara.

–Quien fue Simon Petrikov para mí…

…..Lc…

_**Valla perdón por hacerlos esperar pero tengo tantos proyectos pendientes… pero bueno siempre puedo darme un tiempo para ustedes mis queridos lectores. **_

_**Espero que este capítulo fuera de su agrado, no se olviden de comentar y estar al pendiente de esta historia que aún hay Simoline para rato.**_


End file.
